a Will for Miracles
by Lee Mayfair
Summary: Willow is searching for a rare but useful manuscript, on her way she'll find even more than she hopes. Willow/Methos  rated M for future chapters  or i'm just paranoid
1. Chapter 1

a little angsty fic featuring Methos and Willow and some other good characters from BtVS and Highlander.

a Will for Miracles

Chapter 1

"Of course… don't worry… yes… Buffy, don't be silly… relax… I'll be fine. What can happen to me in a day time in a crowded place?" Willow was sitting in dimmed bar and tried hard to persuade her best friend not to worry. It's good that Buffy didn't know that bar was half empty. "I'll call you as soon as I finish. I promise. Say 'hi' to Dawn."

Willow sighed and looked at her wristwatch. 5.30. Person she's waiting for was late. "Not good, definitely not good." She muttered. It was a very important meeting, Giles expected her to get a rare manuscript, which can be somehow connected to Hellmouth in Los Angeles. And to Angel and Buffy, who kept it under control. For now. Surprisingly easy they united their force and now, having a bunch of young slayers, tried to prevent "second Sunnydale". Giles used his old connections and somehow managed to find the trail of mysterious manuscript. He hoped it'll reveal a way to win without losing friends and allies. But there can't be such a wonderful way, that's what Willow thought. They were never lucky enough to keep everybody alive. She believed in magic but not in miracles. She was incredibly powerful. She could do things other people couldn't even imagine. And she did it willingly. Each spell she casted, she casted with all her soul. Magic was getting her back, slowly and irreversibly. Buffy didn't notice much because of Angel and Dawn and all that new beginning they had. Willow was glad for her, Buffy suffered a lot and now it's time for her to be happy. Even with all those demons, vampires and fights she got some kind of a family back. And that was good. And Willow needed the book to keep it that way.

"Could you please…" she waved to a graying man behind the bar counter.

"One more coffee?" he smiled. "It'll be the fourth, you sure you want it?"

"I'm a coffeeholic, so it won't do any harm. And I'm looking forward a long flight, and being sleepy is what I hate while I'm on plane. I hope I won't miss it because of some not punctual, lazy or busy or sclerotic or …"

"Before you finish the sentence, I would like to say I'm really sorry for being late." A soft voice came from behind her back. "Normally I'm never late, when such a beautiful lady is waiting, but today some circumstances tried to prevent me from meeting you."

Willow turned to face the owner of that voice, and was pretty surprised to see a man in his late thirties smiling calmly at her. Giles sail that his acquaintance spent pretty much time studying occult sciences.

"Are you…"

"Adam. It's nice to meet you, Miss Rosenberg"

"It's actually Willow. Willow is fine." He had a gorgeous nose and sadly smiling chocolate eyes. 'stop staring at him, Rosenberg' she thought. "Have you got a thing Giles asked you about? Can I have a look at it? It's nice to meet you too, Adam."

"Joe, could you…" Barman just nodded and got a bottle of beer. Willow was excited to see the manuscript, but Adam wasn't hurrying to give it to her.

"So, how do you like Seacover so far? Have you seen our new memorial or ruins of old Church. According to what Rupert told me about you, you would like it. May be we could go there sometime. For example now?"

Willow blushed a little. This Adam guy was somehow weird, her witch powers sensed in him a kind of… hidden mystery. Willow liked other people's mysteries. It' held her from going too deep in her own.

But he was obviously nervous. Willow wanted to ask what's wrong, but the next second somebody grabbed Adam's shoulder and sharply turned him.

"What do you think, you can hide from me? I'll get you wherever you are. Now, give me that damned paper and I'll disappear from your life. Otherwise you'll curse the day you've met William the Bloody!"

"SPIKE!" Willow dropper her bag and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Ouch, Red! Why screaming so loud? Bloody hell, I'm deaf now…" Spike let go of Adam's shoulder and stepped back, shaking his head. Adam shockingly looked at Willow and blond man.

"Spike…my Goddess… you're… you're alive. Not technically of course. Vampire cannot be alive that way, but you're ALIVE. You know what I mean." Willow was trembling. She ran towards Spike and hugged him. "Wait, it's you. Right? Not some kind of demon, who possessed your body in the Hellmouth?"

"Relax, Red. It's totally me."

"Why didn't you… I mean, it's been a year since Sunnydale, and we didn't hear anything from you. We thought you were dead! Buffy…"

Willow was constantly bubbling, while Adam and Joe eyed her and Spike suspiciously. Spike pulled a face when Willow hit him in a shoulder lightly.

"I suppose you two know each other. Probably then we can just grab another beer and discuss what to do with our deal little miss, and why your friend wishes to kill me so much." Adam smiled politely attracting attention.

Willow had already forgotten about Adam. Spike, that weird naughty vampire, who saved their lives in Sunnydale and meant so much for Buffy, was alive! Impossible. But time Willow had spent next to Hellmouth taught her to believe that everything possible. Wasn't it Willow herself, who brought Buffy back to live with her marvelous magic? So now, Spike was standing here, as alive as vampire can be. And he needed something from Adam. He needed the manuscript. "It doesn't smell right." She thought.

Any other person at Joe's could think of a company sitting at the table as two guys arguing because of a girl, who tried to make it look like a negotiations. Actually the topic of arguing was much older and less pretty than the girl.

"You won't get the manuscript. No way."

"I don't need your permission to take it."

"Do you know who you are talking to, greenhorn?"

"You… "

"Easy, guys. I'll be the one to get the manuscript anyway. Spike, what do you need it for?"

"My employer wants to have it. At any cost." Spike was determined to have the manuscript. "and that weird friend of yours refused to sell it to me. So I have to take it by force."

"You have no chance, boy." Adam was calm and definitely enjoyed their parley. He smiled at Willow.

"I'm afraid Adam can't give it to you. Giles needs it, and Buffy and Angel too."

"oh, if Angel needs it then of course…" Spike rolled up his eyes.

"Ok then let's concentrate on "Buffy needs it" part! Who's your employer, by the way?" Willow looked at Spike as investigator at a criminal. He moved restlessly under her stare.

"Red, I can't tell. But I owe this person a lot."

Forty minutes later they were still sitting at Joe's place, Spike was irritated, Adam intrigued and Willow was excited. Spike's employer confirmed once again that manuscript was of a great importance. So, if Giles needed only information, they decided to make a copy of manuscript and sent it to him. Spike than could take the original to his employer. Adam wasn't happy about this decision, because he spent quite a lot of time trying to hide it from annoying vampire. And he actually succeeded, and now he and Willow had to go and get the manuscript from hiding place. Adam insisted on only Willow going with him.

"Hey, Will, I don't trust that Adam guy. He's not normal, definitely. I've been tracking him for quite a while, and fighting couple of times, but he's fine. Not a scratch on his arrogant face. And what normal person carries a sword nowadays?" Said Spike, getting her off to his side. He seemed worried for Willow. Adam meanwhile was talking to Joe.

"Take it easy, Spike. I can protect myself, and by the way Giles knows him, and I guess trusts him. And he doesn't look dangerous."

"You haven't seen his sword." He frowned.

"And think of calling Buffy. She really suffered after your last death." Willow clapped Spike on the shoulder.

"I believe it's better for her not to think of it now. She's in LA now, with Angel, and this freaky kind of family. By the way, why you aren't there?"

"Giles sent me to get that manuscript…"

"He could ask any of your potential slayers. What made him sent away his precious Wiccan?"

"Erm…I asked him… wanted to have a change of scene. And nobody can be as careful with book as I am. So it's obvious." Willow shyly smiled at vampire. He was so close to the truth. She's stuck in all this fights and searches and fights again. But it was hard to imagine anything different. She wished for something more. And didn't know what for.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam came to them and put his hand on her upper arm. She felt some tickling even through the sleeve of a sweater. Her witch sense tried to tell, what's so strange in the man.

"Uh-huh. Spike. I'm so glad to see you alive. Well, not alive, but conscious. Well, you know… It's good to see you." She hugged blond vampire tight.

"I'm glad too, Will. I'm glad. Take care."

Adam and Willow left bar. It was already dark and cold outside. Adam brought his car.

"How far is that hiding place?" asked Willow.

"It's at my friend's place. He owns a gym not so far from here." He was quiet for couple of minutes. "Willow, I want to ask you one thing. About that Spike… about his being a vampire. Is that true? Or some kind of a private joke I don't know?"

"well, he actually is a vampire. Just a usual vampire. I thought Giles told you know 'bout them" Willow frowned.

"How then he was able to chase me in a daylight?"

Thanks to moga-wachutu and Village-Mystic for reviews!

AN: it doesn't look angsty, so probably fic will be just a little bit sad due to Will's feeling of being lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, fellows!**

**First of all, I'm sorry update took me so long. Exams ruined all my plans, but now I'll try to be a good girl and update faster! **

**So here comes chapter 3, I hope you'll enjoy it ^.^**

Chapter 3.

"oh… well. I know, it sounds kind of weird, but I guess it's quite normal. Spike is not an ordinary vampire, he's been through a lot and somehow it influenced his nature. Especially latest events…" Willow was viewing the crowded streets of the city. …_You never see so many humans outside at night in Sunnydale…it was too dangerous. In LA it's even more dangerous, but that doesn't stop people from rambling around. Seacouver looks quite peaceful. No warlocks, vampires and demons. At least I haven't seen any yet, and with my ability to get into supernatural troubles, it's a good sign! Perhaps I could stay here longer… _so she was sitting there deep in her thought, while Adam was very curious about strange couple he had met today.

"…" Willow realized that Adam said something and she missed it.

"Oh, sorry! I just spaced out. I'm not this inattentive usually."

"It's fine. I guess you have a lot on your mind. Giles told you're pretty smart a girl with a great amount of duties. Anyway, I was asking about the latest events, you know, about Spike and what influenced him. I'm just curious." Adam smiled politely at Willow. She willingly smiled back. She was confused about her life, but still Will was a cheerful amiable person and she genuinely liked Adam. In his presence she felt quite relaxed.

"Hmm, how much do you know 'bout vampires? Have you heard about those who got their sole back? By the way, what's you study field? Giles told me that you were a watcher for some period of time, but gave it up recently."

"Well, I'm more of historian. I collect stuff, like the manuscript you are after. I'm specializing in ancient history," Adam stopped his car next to unremarkable building. "So, here it is. Will you come with me or wait in the car?"

"I'm with you, of course! I can't wait to grab this priceless peace of ancient knowledge." Willow got out of the car, it was already dark outside. She thought about Spike, his sun resistance and him actually being alive. _It's weird, I should be suspicious 'bout him but… I'm glad he's alive. I'm glad. _

Willow smiled at her feeling so light, as she was walking towards Adam who actually was saying something again.

"… so getting a damned soul back looks rather troublesome." He offered Willow hand. She giggled at this gesture of chivalry.

"Troublesome it is, but here we have Spike – vampire with a soul, sun resistance, I believe thanks to necklace Buffy gave him but I'm not sure need to check up on this, and he's full of beans!" she looked up at the dark sky. "It's getting dark fast here."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Adam looked her in the eyes. Willow smirked and man was rather surprised with expression of profound sadness mixed with sarcastic smile on this young and pretty face of her. _If only you knew, Adam. I was dark. And yes. I'm afraid of it. _But she said "Depends on what you state as dark."

Adam frowned. "What were you telling about the latest events?.."

"It's a really long story, and we don't have so much time. Don't want Spike to freak out if we are late."

"How then did he let you out alone with me?" Adam felt an urge to learn more about annoying blond vampire and his mysterious redhead acquaintance. She definitely is more than she's trying to seem, he thought. They remained at the door.

"I can stand up for myself. He just has this paternal behavior, it started after Buffy died the second time, I guess. But still it's quite nice to know that somebody cares for you, even if it's an arrogant selfish bastard like Spike. He is not this bad, I mean, he can be pretty sweet. Don't tell him I said such a thing. He's very careful with his reputation of bloody and violent creature." Willow shivered. It's getting colder. Adam looked puzzled.

"Hm… did you just said… somebody died…_the second time?_"

"Oh." Will smiled nervously. "It's another really long story."

"I wish I had an opportunity to hear them all" he shook his head in disbelief.

_Wow. I impressed him. He's handsome when confused. Well he generally is handsome. I like his nose… and this aura of confidence around him is pretty… STOP! What a hell are you thinking about, Willow? Oh, Goddess…_

Willow trembled a little. "I'm sorry, It's so impolite to keep a lady outside in a cold for so long. Please, follow me."

Adam led Willow into the building, which turned out to be gym and two men with swords were doing something what Will can call acrobatics. Swords were flying around and movements of men were sharp and fast. Adam cursed under his nose. Clanging of weapons furiously surrounded the fight. Willow squeezed her bag and held her breath. _Who said supernatural troubles?.._ Adam pulled her behind his back and hid his hand in the deep of his long coat. Meanwhile men stopped fighting and were walking round in circle both ready to attack. One of them was a handsome man in his early thirties. He had dark shortcut hair, well developed muscles and calm expression on his face. Other fighter, on the contrary, was angry. His face reddened with rage and it seemed like air around him was almost boiling. His movements were sharp and fast. This definitely wasn't a training for Lord of the Rings FanClub. Adam's broad back was blocking the view, and Willow's curiosity made her look from her shelter.

What happened next was absolutely unexpected for Willow. Angry man attacked and in a few seconds his head was rolling on the floor. Willow screamed and shut her mouth fast. Dark haired man looked at her.

"Methos, what the hell?"

R&R please)


End file.
